


Double the love

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Established thundershield, Gentle Sex, M/M, Or rather Peter has to be careful because he's senses are dialled to eleven, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: Peter had been fantasising about Thor and Captain America for longer than he could remember. After his college graduation party he got a chance to live the dream.





	Double the love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the _double penetration_ square of the MCU rare pairs bingo 2019.  
Many thanks for SpeckledCoffeeCups for the title ❤
> 
> Have fun ;)

Exhausted by the hardest fight of his life and mad with worry for the man he secretly loved, Steve didn't even let Thor retrieve Stormbreaker from Thanos's skull. The second he was sure that the titan fell, he brought the god into a fierce hug and kissed him there, in front of everybody. At least that was how the story went. Peter didn’t know how much truth was to it, but he was sure, he’d never forget the radiant smiles on their faces when they greeted the Avengers returning from space.

If he was completely honest, Peter thought about that moment a bit more often than strictly necessary. At first, he tried to explain it by the relief and joy of their victory, but the truth was that the idea of his two heroes together did things to him. Things that went to his crotch and made him hot all over. Things that Peter couldn't help, no matter how hard he tried. 

The truth was that he'd been crushing on both men ever since he saw them on the news in 2012. At first it was pure innocent hero worship, but as puberty hit, so did the fantasies about tall, blond men with wide chests and strong arms, coming to rescue him, then pinning him to the wall once the danger was averted.

After Peter got bitten, many things changed, but his infatuation with the Captain America and the God of Thunder wasn't one of them. His daydreams were, though. Peter had superhuman strength now, which meant that the fantasies of Thor handling him gently with his huge strong hands were replaced by him shoving Peter against the wall and ripping his clothes off.

When Mr. Stark recruited him, he said nothing about fighting the man Peter was crushing on. Peter did it, though, then went on fighting more battles than he expected to while still in high school. He even got to space and even though they failed stopping Thanos, Thor didn't. It only made Peter's admiration of him deepen. 

And then, he had to go and get together with the single person who occupied Peter's mind almost as often as him. After that, Peter resigned to being sleep deprived due to increased wanking time – imagining _two_ men having their ways with him took longer than just one. Plus, Peter spent time wondering how it was possible that this idea hadn't occurred to him before. 

Things got a bit better after graduation. Well, at least the part where Peter had a whole campus full of guys interested in the prodigy who worked with Tony Stark since he was 16. Besides the frankly overwhelming attention that it meant, there was the definite upside of getting to choose. 

And Peter did. He hooked up with several members of the water polo team, dated the swimming champion of the senior year, then the captain of the rugby team. Their relationship ended last Christmas and Peter's rebound consisted of rowers, sailors and even an archer. All these men had a few things in common. They were smart, polite and caring, but mainly they were tall, ripped and blond.

Peter had been teased on more than one occasion by his friends and to his horror even by some of his fellow Avengers – mostly the spies – about the very particular _type _he seemed to have. Peter tried to laugh it off, but it was true that his attempts to date other people didn’t turn out well. While he was able to enjoy their company and make great conversation with them, things simply didn't work in bed.

Of course, sexuality was complicated for Peter in and of itself with his super strength and his enhanced senses. He managed to make it work, but he kept imagining the real thing. Someone who had the strength to really restrain him, someone who wouldn't break if Peter let go when he pounded into him and who could handle his sensory issues so that Peter wouldn't have to hurry things for fear of overstimulation. He didn't know if such a man existed, but he yearned for him so very strongly. 

After his last exams, Peter moved back to the compound where he spent the better part of his vacations and many of his weekends anyway. He loved living with the Avengers because among his teammates he could relax and just be himself. Another perk of the compound was that he got Mr. Stark's old lab floor after the man moved out to start a family. Of course, he visited often enough for it to still be _his_ lab, too – not to mention the fact that he built the whole damn place – but he kept insisting that Peter was in charge now. Peter soon learnt not to argue and just grinned stupidly whenever Tony Stark called him _Chief_. 

Peter wasn't sure whether meeting his idols on a daily basis counted as a highlight or a highly effective way of torturing him. He loved training with Steve, not only because of _those biceps_ but also because the captain was a really good teacher, and he was beside himself whenever Thor joined him in the lab to discuss a piece of tech. After all the domestic moments he shared with the pair, Peter really expected his reactions to be tamed, but he still had to excuse himself more often than he liked due to an ill-timed boner.

All things considered however, Peter Parker was happy, and the day of his graduation was one of the best days of his life. The ceremony was the perfect combination of solemn and convivial, celebrating their individual success as much as the community they had become a part of during the years of their education. It made Peter quite emotional, especially when he met Aunt May and Mr. Stark afterwards. They exchanged teary eyed hugs, went to have one last coffee in Peter’s favourite shop – Tony insisting all the way that it wasn't farewell as he would probably be back soon to do his Masters – then flew back to the compound.

There, the rest of the team – _the rest of his family_, Peter thought as he blinked at them through his tears – waited for him to celebrate. They ate a delicious dinner together, then proceeded to party. Of course, some of them were on standby, in case a despicable villain chose that very day to set in motion their evil plan, and Tony left early with little Morgan – leaving Pepper behind to relax and enjoy herself for the night – but Peter couldn’t be happier. Even Ned and MJ got an invitation and Bucky went to get them earlier that day. Peter made a mental note to thank the man again after the party.

Peter spent most of the party with his friends but chatted a bit with everyone who sought him out to congratulate him. By the time he finished his third drink – with his healing factor, he had to be very persistent to actually get an effect –, Peter’s cheeks were numb with grinning. As he stood next to the counter, he realised that he was truly, overwhelmingly happy. Being among so many people who he cared about and who cared about him – it made Peter emotional. He refilled his glass and as he took a sip, a strong feeling took hold of him. It was the joy of having such amazing people in his life with the familiar undertone of pain that these were the only people who knew who he really was. It was also the gratitude for getting such an amazing family, and the yearning for just one person who would be the most special among them.

Peter shook his head, trying to refocus his attention to the present and to what he had, instead of what was missing. He re-joined his friends and even caught up with the conversation, but as he was finishing one drink after another, he caught himself glancing at Steve and Thor more and more often. They were sitting on the sofa, talking to T’Challa and Natasha. Besides the fact that they both looked dazzling, what really attracted Peter’s gaze was the casual way they were touching each other. It was nothing too much, sometimes it was merely their knees as they sat or something even less, something in their stance that announced clearer than a huge red header could that they belonged together.

Peter was mesmerised by the sight and he soon had to take a break to gather himself. He felt arousal, shame and aching loneliness, all at the same time. He walked out to the terrace, but there the sounds of the party were still too loud. So, Peter flung himself up onto the roof. He sighed, frustrated that he couldn't act normally even for the duration of his own party. And it was a good party, too. Everyone was nice to him and he had fun, but… Maybe it was the fact that he got a little tipsy… Anyway, the desire for some other kind of fun had flared up in him. He was considering sneaking back into his room to get off, but he was reluctant. For one thing it felt inappropriate towards the people attending his celebration, for another he could get only so much of pleasure by himself. Tears of frustration started to gather in his eyes, and he fought to blink them away. 

Then, he jumped when he heard a deep, all-too-familiar voice speaking from behind him. 

"Is everything all right, Peter?" Thor asked, laying a hand on his shoulder as he stepped next to him. 

In his current state Peter couldn't suppress a whimper. His embarrassment and the fact that Thor was touching him made him unable to formulate a coherent response. 

"Yes," he lied and hoped that his breathy voice wasn't too much of a giveaway. 

"You did wonderfully at uni," Thor congratulated him.

It took Peter a few seconds to dare look up at the god and when he did, Thor’s warm smile stole his breath away.

“It was really good to see you smile so happily when you arrived tonight,” Thor went on. “So, what happened?” he asked, running his hand down on Peter’s back, resting it just above his buttocks.

Peter’s eyes went wide and he could only gape stupidly at Thor.

“Yes, Pete,” came a new voice. When he jerked his head to look, Peter saw Captain Rogers appear at his other side. “Tell us what’s wrong. We want to see you happy again,” he said, touching Peter’s arm.

“We want to make you happy,” Thor added and there was no mistaking the meaning behind his low voice after he moved his hand, caressing Peter’s lower back.

Peter gasped, then hung his head, blushing.

“It’s okay,” Steve assured, touching Peter’s chin.

Peter looked up after a few seconds. He felt naked and confused, trembling with desire, yet paralysed by fear of embarrassing himself.

“Why?” he managed to ask, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper.

“Because we noticed how you look at us,” Thor said, running a finger up Peter’s spine, then palming the nape of Peter’s neck.

A moan escaped Peter as he turned to look at the god.

“You like my big hand on you?” he teased.

Peter’s eyes were welling up again both with desire and shame, but he couldn’t resist leaning into Thor’s touch. Not trusting his voice, he nodded.

“We like you, Peter,” the Captain said. “And I’ve never been with two men before.”

It made Peter’s mouth drop. Then, Steve placed a hand on Peter’s stomach, stepping closer to him.

“So, would you like to be with us?”

Peter’s brain went fuzzy with _hell yes_ playing on repeat inside him, but what he said instead was: “Why me?”

“Peter, you are gorgeous,” Thor answered simply, stepping in front of him and cupping his cheek with his other hand.

“And we trust you,” Steve added.

“I trust you, too,” Peter admitted, finding his voice at last. They were both eyeing him, waiting for an answer. Peter closed his eyes for a few seconds. Immediately, the sensations of the two men’s touches were heightened, but he took a steadying breath and pushed them back. He’s been fantasising about this moment for years but presented with the actual chance to make it real, Peter wanted to think about it.

Thor and Steve were _together_. All he could have is this one night with them – or a few nights if they really liked it – but nothing more. It wouldn’t be with them that he experiences a bond similar to theirs. He might get a glimpse of it, but he mustn’t expect more. Could he do that? Go into it, give in to them and not crave for something that they can’t give? Could he deal with getting a taste of what he yearned for and walking away? Peter couldn’t be sure, but he knew that they were the ones he had always dreamt about. This was his chance to live what he always imagined. A partner - two, actually - with whom he didn’t have to hold back. The idea made him shudder. He took another deep breath and opened his eyes, a giddy smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Yes,” he said, grinning now. “Yes, I want to be with you.”

The two men mirrored his smile and shared one between the two of them, too.

Then, Steve slid his hand to Peter’s back and pulled him against his body. Peter’s knees almost gave out, but he was safely held against Steve’s hard-muscled chest. He gasped when he realised what was about to happen, but Steve’s lips found his before he could say anything. Peter moaned into the kiss, eliciting a chuckle from Thor, but he must have taken it as encouragement because he stepped closely behind Peter.

“Let’s go inside,” he said when the other two separated and Steve nodded.

They never let go of Peter as they started to walk inside and Peter very much needed the support, for he was still dizzy after the kiss, lost in the memory of Steve's soft lips and velvety tongue.

They reached the pair’s suite sooner than he expected and Peter faltered at the threshold. All of a sudden, he felt scared, already on the verge of overstimulation and much too exposed. But the others reacted to what he felt perfectly. Steve signalled to Thor to step back and he retreated, too, the only point of contact between them remaining their joint hands.

“You can walk away anytime, Peter. You don’t need to explain or excuse yourself. And even if you come in, you won’t be forced to do anything you don’t want to. You can just watch us, if you want.”

“Yes, anything works that feels good to you,” Thor endorsed, stepping into the room and smiling encouragingly back at Peter.

He nodded and followed the god, squeezing Steve’s hand gratefully.

He needed a few minutes to just take in the pair’s suite. The coffee table was littered by the weirdest assortment of reading materials Peter ever saw. The great literary classics of the 20th century and the latest issue of Astroparticle Physics laid among crossword puzzles and cut outs from Entertainment Weekly.

“We are still catching up,” Steve explained, seeing where Peter’s gaze was directed.

Peter chuckled and turned to look around the spacious room. It was cosy, with nice but simple furnishing. There were a few dumbbells and two rolled up fitness mats in the corner for when they didn’t feel like going down to the gym, Peter guessed. They also had a huge flat screen and a long handwritten list sellotaped to the corner. Next to the door leading to the bedroom, Peter glimpsed Thor’s axe and Steve’s shield. Even though he saw both of them use their weapons in battle, the sight of them together still filled him with awe. Peter smiled, touched by the intimacy reflected by the couple’s living area and by the fact that they welcomed him there.

“Come, sit with us,” Steve invited. “Let’s just relax for a while.”

Peter nodded and followed him, sighing in pleasure as he scooped up on the comfortable sofa.

“Would you like another drink?” Thor offered, gesturing to one of the cabinets.

When Peter shook his head, he went to join them. Peter’s heart started beating faster when he caught up to what was happening. The two men of his dreams were at each side of his, looking at him with patient but interested expressions.

“Would you like to tell us what you like?” Steve prompted.

“You, really,” Peter laughed. “Both of you.”

The others joined in, chuckling at his reply.

“Should we show him something, then?” Thor asked, tilting his head and looking past Peter at Steve. “He seemed to have enjoyed what we did on the sofa downstairs.”

“Did he now?” Steve mused, an uncharacteristically mischievous smile spreading on his face.

Peter didn’t know where to look as both men looked crazily handsome, but his dilemma was soon resolved when Steve crawled into Thor’s lap and started kissing him. Peter stared, vaguely remembering that he was allowed to, but unable to look away anyway. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and the most intimate. Steve’s jawline was to die for and the wrinkles at the corner of Thor’s eyes as his face screwed up in pleasure made Peter want to touch them both. He didn’t, though, only watched as the two synced perfectly, kissing deeply for a few minutes before pulling back just enough to play, biting and licking each other - all for Peter to see. By the time the two men stopped and turn to look at him again, Peter was rock hard.

“You are so hot,” he breathed.

“You, too,” Steve said, reaching out to caress Peter’s face. His cool touch made Peter realised that his cheeks were probably flushed.

“Aren’t we giving him a show?” Thor piped in, pulling Steve back towards him.

“We are,” Steve agreed, rocking his hip as he straddled the god.

Thor growled and yanked his partner forward. “Then don’t interrupt,” he whispered against his mouth before pulling Steve’s red lip between his teeth making Steve and Peter moan in unison.

Peter watched as huge, strong hands cupped Steve’s ass to move him on Thor’s lap. The sounds coming from the pair were the most arousing thing Peter ever heard and it was soon becoming too much. So, he closed his eyes, taking in the show the others threw for him through his ears. His breath hitched as his mind was flooded by the sounds coming from next to him. There was Steve’s ragged breathing, the scrape of Thor’s stubbles against his partner’s skin and rustling of their clothes. There was Steve, gasping for air as Thor pulled back from his mouth, only to moan when the god went for his neck. There were hisses and whispered swear words, then the unmistakable sound of a T-shirt being yanked off someone’s body. Peter’s eyes shot open, even though he knew that it would be overwhelming to his senses.

He was right, but the sight had him spell-bound in an instant, so he kept watching. He’s seen Steve half-naked before, but never like this. There were angry red marks on his back and his side where Thor scraped him and a quickly fading love bite on the side of his neck. His skin was smooth, but he was starting to sweat, and his muscles danced beautifully as he writhed on Thor’s lap as the god was sucking on his nipple. He must have done something particularly delicious because Steve cried out and yanked his lover's head up with a hand buried in his short hair. Thor hissed and they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before they both grinned and kissed again.

Peter let his eyes fall shut again and kept listening. He felt it when Steve reached out to him but didn't look. He just hummed and leant into the man's touch, turning his head to kiss his palm. He could tell that the others stilled next to him and soon heard Steve climb back to his left. Peter reached for Thor, pulling him closer and smiled when the god came. 

"We are going to kiss you," Steve told Peter in a soft voice. 

"I know. I trust you. It can just get too much, too easily." 

"We know," Thor assured, running a hand down on Peter's torso. 

His back arched to meet the god and he threw his head back. It was all Steve needed to go straight for his neck and kiss him there. His gentleness showed Peter his care and his intention to make him relax. It worked; Peter could feel the tension leave his muscles. Thor's caresses helped, too, and soon, Peter gave in completely. Everything was fine until the others started to talk. Peter could deal with the myriad of sensations that their touches evoked and the soft sounds that accompanied them, but the deep rumble of Thor's voice and the meaning of his words as he praised Peter was soon becoming overwhelming. 

Peter opened his eyes, gasping for air and covering his ears with his hands. The others pulled back at once and waited. 

Peter felt a surge of shame for being so difficult to please, but the emotion only made it worse. He pulled his knees to his chest and curled up, but he didn't refuse when Thor pulled him close. Peter buried his chest in the god's shirt and took a few deep breaths. Thor's scent didn't help, but his strong arms holding Peter steadily without overstimulating him did. Steve moved closer, too, not touching just offering his support by his presence.

After a few minutes, Peter looked up and started to speak. 

"I'm sorry. It's usually not this bad. I guess it's that it's you…" he confessed, seeing no point in denial.

The couple’s reaction was better than he could have hoped for. 

"There is nothing wrong with desire, Peter," Steve assured him. "We turn you on and it's all right. You can take a break whenever you need one. We'll need one too, because you are so hot," he added with a warm chuckle. 

"Yes," Thor concurred. "This is all about pleasure." 

Peter's chest was tight with overwhelming love and joy. Yes, he loved these men. He loved them as friends, as role models, as heroes. And he was about to love them as men, intimately and with passion. 

"It's only…" He cut himself off. There was nothing _'only'_ about it. It was his deepest desire and he wanted to own it. "I want to be taken," he said, looking into first Thor’s, then Steve’s eyes. "It's easier to manage the sensory issue if I'm in control, so usually I am, but I want so much to be taken," he explained, feeling hot all over with anticipation. 

"Then we'll take you," Thor promised, pulling Peter into his lap and kissing him for the first time. He was rougher than Steve but just as delicious and Peter couldn't help rutting down on him. Thor encouraged it by placing his huge hands on Peter's ass, squeezing it. It was all Peter could do not to let go and come right then and there. 

He was so small, and the sofa was so wide that Steve had no trouble straddling Thor behind Peter, hugging him and starting to kiss his neck again. Peter moaned, trapped between the men of his dreams. Every touch, every move was sensational. If he bucked his hip backwards, his ass was pressed against Steve’s erection, if he canted it forwards, he brushed against Thor's. This time, when Peter closed his eyes, it was in pleasure not in frustration. He melted into the god's embrace and let Thor devour him. When Peter felt the sensations heightening again, he pulled away and took control by kissing Thor's jaw and neck. Then, he reached back and pulled Steve in for a kiss by a hand in his soft blond hair. When they separated, all three of them were panting. 

"You look incredible together," Thor said, starting at his lovers in amazement. 

Steve hugged Peter closer to his chest and pushed his hand under his T-shirt. "Look at him now," he told Thor as his thick thumb found Peter's nipple. 

Peter couldn't take in the god's expression because his head fell back to Steve's shoulder and he squeezed his eyes shut but judging by the fact that he soon reached for the hem of his t-shirt, Thor must have liked what he saw. Peter shuddered when he felt two pair of hands on him, one playing with his nipples, the other undressing him and he went with it eagerly. Steve let go of him long enough for Thor to take off his shirt, but then he didn't lose any time to pull him flush against his bare chest. Peter moaned loudly and had to grip Thor's shoulder for support. The god however took his hand and placed it on Steve’s arm so that he too can take off his shirt. Even though Peter knew what was coming, he couldn’t prepare for the sensation of being trapped between two large, hot bodies, of being held and caressed and of the most delicious kisses.

"You feel so good like this," Thor said to him before flicking his tongue across Peter's ear.

Peter just moaned and trembled.

"You are beautiful, Peter. And so good to touch," Steve added kissing his shoulder. 

"Please," Peter sobbed, not knowing what he was asking for. 

"What do you want, sweetheart?" 

Steve voice froze Peter's brain, so instead of answering him, he rocked his hips, craving to feel Steve's erection against his bottom as much as chasing friction on Thor's stomach. 

"I think he means this," Thor said, pushing Peter back against Steve, so that he could cover the bulge in Peter's jeans with his hand. 

Peter cried out. He was by no mean small, but Thor's palm was enormous, covering his fully hard cock easily. Unable to control himself he bucked his hips forward a few times. 

"Oh, I see," Steve whispered pulling away from his neck for a moment. 

"Do you?" Thor asked in mock confusion. "I say we should take a better look at it."

"Mmm," was all the reply he got from Steve, who resumed kissing and biting Peter's neck. 

"Peter?" Thor asked, running his hand up and down his crotch a few times. 

"Yes," Peter burst out. "Yes, please."

The god chuckled and kissed him before opening the fly of his jeans. He pulled back his underwear, too, to finally free Peter's cock. When he felt those rough fingers touch him, Peter gasped and bit his lip so hard, he tasted blood. Steve must have figured out what his whine meant, because he brushed a finger along Peter's mouth and offered it for him to suck on. When he felt Peter's eagerness to take it, he added another. Thor was stroking Peter's cock all the while. 

"You are so beautiful," he praised. "So big and so hard for us." 

Peter couldn't have answered with words even if his mouth hadn't been full of Steve's fingers. He moaned and thrusted into Thor's fist. 

"Can't wait to see you come," Steve breathed. 

Peter whimpered in response. The only thing he wanted more than coming in that moment was to be filled by his lovers, but he was almost too lost in the pleasure the two men were giving him to care. They were however paying close attention to him. Thor was massaging the head of his cock maddeningly but always paused when Peter's body started to go rigid. Steve’s fingers felt amazing on his tongue and they heightened the pleasure of Thor's ministrations. Peter loved every second of it, but he also wanted more. He hummed and Steve pulled back to let him speak. 

Peter's voice was hoarse, tinted with desire. 

"I want you naked, too," he said, long past his usual politeness. 

His partners didn't seem to mind, though. 

Thor chuckled and went for the zip of his jeans. Peter lifted himself up a bit to allow him access, then stared, open mouthed as Thor took out his hard, thick cock. He reached out his hand to touch it, but the god held him back. 

"Wait for Steve," he told him. 

Peter shuddered. How was he going to be able to take it? He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, seeking a moment's pause before his senses were flooded again. He was grateful to Steve for taking his time with opening his pants. Once he was done however, Steve didn't hesitate to pull Peter close and rub his erection between his buttocks. Peter cried out but that wasn't it, because Thor chose that moment to take their cocks in his hand and start stroking them together. Peter moaned loudly, losing himself in the pleasure. He gave in completely to his lovers. His senses blurred until the point where he could only process one at a time. He saw flashes of Thor's handsome face, deep in concentration as he was jerking them off, heard Steve's groaning, then felt drops of precome being smeared all over his entrance. Felt, felt, felt so much and so intensely as never before. He was way past controlling himself, but his lovers took perfect care of him, bringing him back from the edge time after time. They only stopped when Peter's breathing got so shallow that he almost passed out.

Steve wrapped his arms around him and started rocking him gently, guiding a rhythm of inhales and exhales with his own body. It was Thor who cupped Peter's cheek when he was coming around enough to open his eyes. 

"Hey there," he greeted with his warmest smile and kissed Peter lightly. 

"Hey," Peter croaked back. 

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Steve asked softly. 

Peter nodded, closing his eyes again and leaning against Thor, the strain of keeping himself up too much. He nestled his head to the crook of his neck, a bit worried that the god wouldn't welcome the intimacy. He relaxed however, when he felt Thor cup the back of his head to hold him there in peace. 

Steve pressed a kiss at Peter's shoulder blade and pulled away to stand. 

"I'll go, get ready," he said, leaning down to kiss Thor. 

A jolt of arousal ran through Peter's body at that and he's cock, trapped between his and Thor's body, throbbed.

"I should, too."

"You should only do what you want," Thor assured. "But rest first." 

"Mm, okay," Peter agreed gratefully. They stayed like that for long minutes before Peter regained enough energy to move. 

He raised his head and smiled at Thor. He wanted to kiss him, too, but wasn't sure if it was okay now that Steve wasn't with them. 

"What, little one?" Thor asked, making him giggle. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Go ahead," Thor replied, licking his lip. 

Peter's eyes were glued to the small glistening spot as he leaned in. At first, he only pressed his lips against Thor's, savouring the sensation of his stubbly chin scratching his skin and the softness of the god's mouth. Then, Peter flicked his tongue out, licking at the corner, slowly demanding entrance. He knew that Thor was letting him play, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. When their tongues met, they both sighed. Their kiss deepened slowly but it remained gentle all along. They were so immersed in it that neither of them heard Steve return.

Peter let out a surprised moan when he felt Steve's mouth at the back of his neck, but he never broke the kiss. Thor let go of him with one hand and Peter heard him run his fingers through Steve's hair. He wished he could have seen themselves like that, even though the sight would probably be too much for him. After Steve started running his palm up and down his back, he moaned and hummed at each move. Then, Steve pushed his hand down Peter's pants and squeezed his ass. The jolt of arousal coursing through him made Peter gasp and break off the kiss. 

"Let's get you ready to play," Steve whispered, rubbing his buttock in a maddeningly slow, but very sensual way. 

Peter could only whine and push back to the touch. When Thor took his cock and started stroking him, he cried out. 

"Can't, I can't…" he panted in an almost pained voice. He could, of course, but that would mean that he was going to come just from the sensation of his rim contracting in anticipation of his partners' cock. 

"What do you mean, Peter?" Steve asked, retreating and sitting down next to them. 

"Not… Not the sex," Peter hurried to clarify. "Just… Can't take more teasing now, you both feel so good," he admitted, blushing. 

The two men shared a smile. Peter could read their expression well enough to know that they weren't mocking him, but he still asked, "What?" in a small, nervous voice. 

"You are lovely, Peter Parker," Steve said, turning his warm gaze at him. 

Peter beamed, shy but eager, and despite the soft innocence of the moment, impatient to be split open by his lovers' cocks.

"I'll go clean myself," he said looking aside timidly. 

"You've got everything you need in the cabinet next to the sink. You can use this bathroom," Steve said, indicating the other door opening from the living room. 

"I don't… I mean… Maybe I should…" Peter stammered, but Thor cut him off. 

"We've got spare ones of everything. Steve's a hoarder," Thor said, guessing what was on Peter's mind. 

"Am not," Steve huffed indignantly. "But if it's a good product why buy just the one?" he shrugged. "Come, Peter, I'll show you," he offered, taking Peter's hand. 

Peter knew that his face was a deep red, but he accepted and walked into the bathroom with Steve. 

"Take all the time you need," the man told him. "We both want you to feel as comfortable as possible."

Peter smiled gratefully at him and moved to the sink, but Steve pulled him back for a kiss. 

"Mm, I bet you taste so good everywhere."

"Bet you do, too," replied, bolder than he felt. 

Steve grinned and left. Peter just stood there for a few seconds, staring after him, still struggling to believe what they were about to do. This was his dream coming true. Well, not the cleaning himself part, but the rest. And when he thought about it, even the preparation was good because it helped the reality of the situation to sink in. And Peter wanted it to feel real. Wanted each of his senses to be full of the Captain and Thor. And each of his holes. He shuddered and glanced into the mirror. He grinned at his reflection like a giddy teenager, but he didn’t mind. This has been his fantasy since he’s been a giddy teenager and he was more than ready for it.

Fortunately, he was able to finish cleaning himself fast. Then, he took a shower wanting to be as enticing as he could be, but also to give himself some more time to relax. Adrenaline was coursing through his system ever since Thor stepped to him on the roof. Its effect alternated between excitement and nervousness with every few heartbeats, but it didn’t bother Peter. All he had to do was to remember how safe he felt in the arms of the two men waiting for him outside and he could breathe more easily again. They would take care of him; he was sure of it. So, after checking that everything was how he wanted it to be for one last time, Peter walked back outside.

The sight that greeted him knocked the breath out if him. They were both naked and Steve was kneeling between Thor’s leg, sucking him off, his cheeks hollowed, and his eyes glued to the god. When he heard Peter enter, he pulled back, strings of saliva still connecting him with the god’s huge erection. He smiled at Peter just as Thor told him to come closer. As he took the first step, Peter feared that his knees would give out, but he managed to get to the sofa quite steadily. He knelt next to Steve without invitation. His mouth watered for that cock, but first, he looked between the two men for permission. Despite their silence, their encouraging expressions gave Peter the green light.

So, he dove in and took Thor’s balls into his mouth, suckling on them gently before sticking out his tongue and licking all the way up the length of his cock. Then, he repeated it, moving just a little to the side so that he could get another angle. The god’s breathing told him that he was doing fine, and it made Peter happier than he believed possible. He loved that cock. It was so thick and beautiful – and it was his for the moment. Well, his and Steve’s as the man reminded him when he leaned in to join Peter in his ministrations.

Peter moaned and went on, half kissing Steve, half teasing Thor’s cock. His own hardening dick jerked when he felt Thor’s fingers in his hair. Peter opened his eyes and he shuddered with pleasure and excitement as he took in the huge muscular form of the god above him and his strong arms, reaching for him and Steve, holding them in place. Then, he closed his eyes again and let his other senses take over. He inhaled the musky scent of Thor’s crotch and savoured the delicious taste of his cock. He whined as a drop of precome leaked out and raced Steve to capture it with his own tongue, delighting in the thick, velvety sensation of it, as he smeared it all over the god’s cock, mixed with his own saliva.

When he saw how much Peter enjoyed what he was doing, Steve pulled back. Peter heard him sit back and some part of his brain registered that he was now being watched by two men, sending a jolt of arousal through his body.

“Can you take it all the way down?” Steve asked.

Peter moaned around the thick cock that already filled his mouth and rose up a bit so that he can find a better angle. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his head and took Thor carefully down his throat. He kept him there for as long as he could, bobbing his head slowly, then came up with a gasp. As he blinked his teary eyes open, Thor cupped his cheek and wiped the spit off the corner of his mouth. Peter captured his thumb and suckled on it before letting go with a contented smile.

“Wow, baby,” Steve praised and leaned closer to Peter, caressing him.

“I want to pleasure you, too,” Peter said reaching for Steve’s cock. The man however pushed his hand away and rose up. Peter followed him with his gaze, wondering what he might have in mind. When he saw Steve kneeling to the edge of the sofa, straddling Thor, he gaped. He watched the man position himself perfectly, so that Peter could go between eating him out and sucking Thor’s cock easily, then went straight for it.

Steve’s moan was delightful, and he tasted just as good as Peter expected. The sensation of Thor’s cock nudging at his chin only turned him on more. Then, when Peter felt a tug in his hair, he turned back his attention to the god’s erection. In the meantime, he continued massaging Steve’s rim with his thumb. Hearing the two men moan and grunt in unison was the sweetest sound for Peter. It was just what he wanted – his senses being full of his lovers and now that he was in control it wasn’t too overwhelming either.

They kept playing like this for some time, until one time as Peter pulled back to get some air, Thor pulled Steve to his cock and penetrated him in one forceful motion. They were both slick with Peter’s saliva, but it was still raw, and Steve cried out. Peter just stared and held his breath, but he soon let it out as Steve started rocking his hips almost immediately. Thor let him enjoy a few thrusts but then he hooked his arms around Steve and stood up. The sight of them towering above him like that was incredible. Peter moaned and reached for his own erection. As Steve wrapped his arms around Thor to hold on, the god let go of him with one hand and extended it towards Peter in invitation. Peter rose slowly and followed the pair into their bedroom.

They had a huge bed that Steve seemed to have prepared for them already. Standing in the middle of the room, Peter watched Thor place his partner onto the mattress and thrust into him a few times. Steve let out delicious little keening sounds and pulled his leg up to give the god better access, but Thor pulled out all too soon.

“Let Peter join us first,” he said, reaching down to finger Steve’s abandoned hole.

“Oh, yes, come here,” Steve told him, his voice hoarse.

A shiver ran down Peter’s spine, but he didn’t hesitate. He walked to the side of the bed and looked between the two of them.

“Do you want us inside you?” Thor asked, pulling his hand away from Steve and placing it on Peter’s waist.

Peter couldn’t help but whimper at that, but then he managed to choke out a yes. Thor pulled him close at that and kissed him deeply.

“Come here, Steve” called again when they stopped. Peter eyed him for a few seconds, not daring to believe what the man wanted, but then he climbed onto the bed, straddled Steve. He hummed in pleasure and embraced Peter, pulling him flush against his chest.

It only took a few seconds for Peter to lose himself in the sensation. His body and mind were slipping from the measured control of pleasuring others to the overwhelmingly intense receptive mode very quickly. The heat of Steve’s body enveloped him in the most sensual way. They were rocking gently together, erections brushing against each other, breaths mixing as they held each other’s gaze from mere inches. When Thor knelt behind them and Peter felt his tongue flick between his buttocks, he gasped. He tried to keep eye contact with Steve but as the god reached his entrance, he buried his face in the crook of the man’s neck, moaning loudly. Steve cupped the back of his head and held him, his other hand running up and down his back soothingly.

Soon, Peter was a writhing mess. Each time he pushed his ass up to meet Thor’s probing tongue, his cock brushed against Steve’s, making him buck his hip forward, chasing the friction. Being eaten out had never felt this sensational and even though he had to pause a few times for fear of overstimulation, the steady rhythm they took on helped him stay away from the edge. He never wanted it to end and yet with each lick of the god’s tongue, he craved his cock more and more desperately.

When Thor pulled away from him, Peter whined, but Steve was quick to take care of him. He ran his palm down his spine and pushed a finger inside Peter’s throbbing hole.

“He’ll be right back. He’s getting the lube for us,” the man whispered to his ear, making Peter whine with need.

“Shh,” Steve soothed him. “You’ll be so full soon. You can’t even imagine how good he feels,” he promised, curving his finger inside Peter before pulling out. “But he will take me too and I need you to move a bit,” he explained. “Just a bit, that’s right. I’m just going to pull my legs up… fuck, Peter,” he hissed as their cocks touched again.

When they settled down again, Steve had his legs pulled up and Peter was straddling his waist, pushing his ass back up for Thor to reach him. Their chests were flushed against each other and their position gave Steve perfect access to Peter’s neck. Steve kissed him just as Thor stepped behind him. Peter was trembling with excitement and as the god smeared some lube around his entrance, he couldn’t help the plea falling from his lips.

“Please… Please take me…”

Thor didn’t make him wait. He nudged his hole once before breaching his rim and pushing all the way inside in one slow move. Peter’s head jerked up in ecstasy. He started hyperventilating and for a moment the skin all over his body burned hot. He felt deaf for a second before slowly and distantly the sounds started to come back. He was so close to ruining it and he didn’t want to. His rigid body and ragged breathing must have given him away though because both of his lovers stopped moving. All Peter could feel then was the muscles of his rim contracting and loosening, trying to accept Thor’s huge cock and waves of pleasure that started with each throb. He took a shaky breath and moved. His hearing and his sight were still useless, but his skin wasn’t burning anymore. He moved again and this time Thor followed, thrusting gently into him. Peter cried out, but met the god’s hips every time, his own cock soon leaking on Steve’s abs.

Thor took him intentionally close to the edge, then pulled out without Peter having to ask him.

“Good boy,” Thor told him, caressing his ass before repositioning himself to Steve’s entrance.

“Ready, love?” he asked.

“Ready,” Steve sighed and shuddered with pleasure as his partner penetrated him. Peter could feel it all over his own body, too and he moaned in unison with the man.

It felt amazing, nothing like he ever experienced before. Even though he was left empty for the moment, all Peter felt was pleasure. There was Steve, moving under him, their sweaty bodies sliding against each other. There was Thor, one of his hands on Steve’s ankle, the other on Peter’s neck as if in need of support. He didn’t though. He stood steadily on his feet as he pumped into his lover with low groans and moans. Then, without warning, his cock was at Peter’s hole again and Peter pushed back, impaling himself on it.

He could hear Thor gasp, but when the god saw that he could take it, he started pounding into him ruthlessly. And suddenly, Peter knew that he got it. What he’d always wanted ever since he got the bite. He was being taken. He moaned and whined in complete abandon, arching his back and shaking as Thor brushed against his prostate with every few thrusts.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Peter slurred, his skin burning hot again. “Please fill me, please, please, no, no, no,” he pleaded as Thor slowed down and pulled out again.

“Shh,” both men soothed him, but Peter felt helpless. He was almost there, so close and his senses was behaving – there wasn’t going to be another moment like that. He grunted in frustration even as Steve cupped his face and kissed him. Thor leaned forward as he pushed into Steve and started talking in an enticing low voice that sent shivers down Peter’s spine despite his disappointment.

“Want to try something new?” he asked. “Want to be so full as you’ve never been?”

Peter moaned into his kiss with Steve, then as he threw his head back, he cried “Yes!” in a completely undone and desperate voice.

Thor hummed contentedly in his ear. “What do you say?” he asked from Steve.

“Pull out already,” he urged his lover with a grin.

It got Peter confused for a moment, but then Steve wrapped his arms around him tightly and moved them farther up the bed. Then, the breath was knocked out of him when he felt Steve penetrate him. Peter cried out and rose up, starting to ride his cock in ecstasy. Steve felt different than Thor but filled him just as perfectly. A flush crept up on his neck to his cheeks as he tried different angles until he got Steve poking against his prostate.

Peter moaned when he felt Thor kneeling behind him and hugging him from behind. The god’s huge hands covered his abs and his chest easily. Peter was getting lost in the pleasure of his touch when he felt Thor’s hot breath against his ear.

“Do you like him?” he asked, kissing Peter’s neck.

“Ye-ah-ah-ah,” Peter moaned fucking himself on Steve’s cock.

Thor moved to kiss the other side of his neck, too. “He fills you up so good, doesn’t he?”

“Mmm,” was all the answer Peter could get out this time as Steve placed his hands on his hips to keep him in place, bottoming out hard in him.

“But tell me, Peter,” Thor whispered, pinching one of his nipples, “do you want more?”

Peter froze, trying to make sense of his words but not daring to believe what he meant. He blinked his eyes open and looked between the two man in confusion.

“What?” he choked out, his hole contracting greedily, giving his answer for him loud and clear.

Thor moved closer to him, his erection pressed against Peter’s ass. He reached for Peter’s cock and stroked it a few times, squeezing just enough to make his hips jerk.

“I mean, do you want both of us filling your delicious little hole at the same time,” Thor said, and Steve added more weight to the argument by thrusting up into him, hitting his prostate each time.

Peter zoned out. His brain was shutting down. He wanted to get out the words, he wanted it more than anything and yet he couldn’t. Through the haze he heard words like _relax _and _you are perfect_, but he wasn’t sure if they were real. Maybe they were memories… Although, no one ever told him that before. Peter let go, drifting off completely before his breathing started to slowly anchor him again. The first thing that came back to him was the sense of heat, but it wasn’t the usual burning. This was safety. He was being held and cared for. He smiled and heard the low, soft voice of his lovers welcoming him back. He couldn’t yet make sense of their words, but Peter trusted them deeply. It took another few minutes for him to completely get around. As he opened his eyes, Steve greeted him with a smile.

“Hey there.”

“Hey,” Peter breathed. “I’m sorry…”

“Shh,” Steve soothed. “You have no idea how hot it is that you want our cocks so much. You feel so good Peter. You kept rocking while you were out, you know that?”

Peter blushed. He had no idea that he moved. He couldn’t even tell that Thor’s fist was moving around his shaft all along, either. He only realised when he came around and it was almost enough to send him right back over.

“I…” he began, his voice breaking with excitement. “I want it,” he said eventually, turning back to look at Thor. “Both of you in me.”

“Fuck,” Steve hissed and pounded into him, squeezing his hip hard. “Fuck, Peter, come here, then,” he said, pulling him down against his chest.

Peter complied and kissed the man deeply as he went. Their hips never stopped moving and they were going at it until they felt the tip of Thor’s cock nudging them. Steve stilled first, then Peter, though he couldn’t entirely control his trembling.

“Ready?” Thor asked.

Peter just hummed into the kiss. Then, he moaned, breaking off the kiss. His breath hitched on a gasp and he squeezed the sheets hard. The sensation was more intense than anything he has ever felt before. At first, it was pressure, then it became a burn as his outer rim gave way and Thor reached the inner circle of muscles. When Thor finally breached it, Peter hissed, but he resisted the urge to pull away. And then… Then it was bliss. He could never have imagined being so full. As Thor bottomed out, Peter felt whole. He savoured the sensation for a few seconds before making a careful move. He cried out, but the initial burn faded away soon and it started to feel amazing. Peter soon started to rock his hips, riding his two lovers in ecstasy.

Steve ran his hands up his chest and Thor stroked down his arms. As the god touched his wrists Peter shuddered. Thor must have noticed because he did it again and the keening whine escaping Peter must have encouraged him further, because the next thing Peter felt was those huge hands wrapping tightly around his wrists. It sent jolts of arousal through him but instead of egging him on, it made Peter go still. A few seconds passed, then he felt it. Strong fists pulling his arms back as that enormous cock starting slamming into him from behind.

Peter gave in completely. He was getting everything he dreamt about. He was being restrained. He was being taken. His senses were going haywire. One moment, he was able to hear every detail, their skins slapping, the sheets rustling, his lovers breathing, then it was all tuned out and his touch was the only sense that worked. Then, that too started to dissolve an it was either pressure, heat or roughness, each oscillating separately from the others. When Steve closed his fingers around his cock however, it all came together again. It was ecstasy like he never knew before and Peter stopped trying to hold off.

He saw white and every muscle of his body burned as his orgasm started to build in his groin. When Steve started thrusting, too, alternating with Thor’s moves, Peter started shaking. Thor took it as a cue to squeeze his wrists harder and Steve started to speak.

“You are beautiful, Peter. Come for us… Come all over me.”

Peter gasped, then went rigid as those filthy, delicious words tipped him over the edge. It was the most intense orgasm of his life and he kept riding it out for what felt like hours. All too soon however, he became sensitive and teared up a little as his partner’s pulled out, but their gentle kisses and caresses soothed him instantly. He was pulled against Steve’s chest and Thor leaned over them as well.

“You were perfect.”

“You took it so well.”

“I loved it inside you.”

“You gave us something to remember.”

“Breath, Peter. Relax.”

“You are still so hot.”

Peter moaned and kissed Steve, then he tried to turn and capture Thor’s lips, but he couldn’t. The god moved at once, lying down next to his partner and kissing Peter fiercely. When they separated, Steve lay Peter gently down between them before meeting his lips again. Peter was floating on the ripples of this softer pleasure, taking him down gently after the tidal wave of his orgasm. He felt completely exhausted, but his bliss kept him awake and when he noticed that the two men were jerking themselves off to him, he even opened his eyes. Their skin was glistening with sweat and their muscles were moving beautifully as they chased their release. Spent as he was, Peter still found the sight of their slick, red cocks enticing. They came as one, grunting and groaning, shooting their huge loads all over his stomach. Peter gasped and watched them meet in a kiss as they trembled through their peaks. Then, they both moved to kiss him.

***

It was still dark when Peter woke up. He blinked a few times and took in the two sleeping forms next to him. They were peaceful and beautiful. Peter felt privileged to get a chance to see them like this, but he also felt a pang of loneliness. It hurt, even though he knew all along that it was only going to be one night. Peter sat up, taking care not to wake the others. He looked around the room hesitating for a moment, but then he stood up and walked into the living room to pick up his clothes. It was their home, not his. If tonight had to end, let it be like this. Let them all wake up where they belonged.

Peter took one last look at Steve’s and Thor’s sleeping figures before walking to the door. He slipped out as quietly as he could. It was still dark, but through the glass walls of the corridor Peter could already see the first rays of light. He felt a bit disorientated, as if walking in a dream. He took a few steps, but instead of going straight to his room, he started wandering down the corridors. When he reached the living area, he was surprised to see a small table lamp lit. At first, he thought that someone must have left it like that – even though he knew that an A.I. ran the house – but then he glimpsed the man sitting by its light.

It was Bucky. He was staring blindly at the floor, so intently that Peter thought at first that he might not have noticed him. He was about to turn when Bucky spoke.

“How come you’re here?” he asked in a thick voice.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Peter replied. It wasn’t a lie, he told himself.

Bucky didn’t answer. He looked up though, and the sadness he saw in his eyes shocked Peter.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, but he didn’t get an answer.

After a few minutes of silence Peter remembered that he was meaning to thank Bucky for fetching Ned and MJ. In the current situation however, he might have needed more than words. So, Peter walked over to the kitchen counter and rummaged in the drawers until he found that exquisite hot chocolate powder Natasha got them on her trips to Europe. Peter prepared two mugs and took them over to Bucky.

“Hey,” he said, offering him the cup. “I made you this to thank you for flying Ned and MJ here.”

Bucky stared at him in surprise, but his expression lit up a bit. “You don’t ha-”

“It was really nice of you,” Peter cut in. “It made me very happy to celebrate with them.”

Peter couldn’t fathom the miserable gleam that returned to Bucky’s eyes at his words, but it made him feel horrible. Having no idea what the problem was, Peter resolved to one of the few universal solutions he knew.

“You should taste it. It’s really delicious,” he said and heaved a relieved sigh when Bucky complied.

He hummed in pleasure and smiled at Peter. It was distant and careful, but it was something. Feeling that they both needed the company, Peter resolved to stay a little longer. They didn’t talk, just sipped their hot chocolates slowly and exchanged glances. By the time they put down their mugs, a strange suspicion took hold of Peter. Could the thing that pained them be the same? But how? Peter was trying to find the answer, but he only realised that he hadn’t when he woke up a few hours later. Bucky was still there, watching him. The smile he greeted Peter with was more genuine than any during the night.

**Author's Note:**

> What could be bothering Bucky so much? Stay tuned for part 2 to find out ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. I was very excited to write Peter's sensory issues. Let me know what you think of the result.


End file.
